1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to harness fastening systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some infant carrier products can typically allow a parent to carry a small infant close to the parent's body without using the hands. The infant carrier can typically have a harness comprised of multiple strap portions that have to be properly wrapped and attached around the parent's body to ensure that an infant received in the infant carrier can be securely restrained and would not fall. Such infant carriers may need a fastening system that is convenient to operate and can securely attach the harness straps.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved harness fastening system that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.